


Saint Valentine Approves

by MercurialMagpie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMagpie/pseuds/MercurialMagpie
Summary: What could possibly make such a perfectly romantic night any better?A potential prologue to all sorts of things I may one day write
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Saint Valentine Approves

**Author's Note:**

> Also available as a prologue to things you write! Just link back here, and if you give me a link to yours, I will post it

February 14, 1945  
Provence, France

The village was too small for the Germans to bother with, too small to have room to house even a unit as small as the Commandos, so officially they were bivouacked in a dairy barn outside of town. In reality, most of the Howlies were likely to spend the night in the bed of one or another of the young women with whom they had been flirting all evening; it was a romantic occasion, after all. Steve, on the other hand, had excused himself fairly early, blaming paperwork he supposedly had to attend to. His enhanced hearing had no trouble noting Bucky also excusing himself, a bare few minutes later, and the rest of the team dropping laughing innuendos as he left.

Steve was glad to his bones that the team not only didn’t care that Steve and Bucky were stepping out together, but were actively committed to helping them keep their secret. No one wanted to see their Sarge blue-ticketed back to Brooklyn. (Well, maybe a little part of Steve did, just because it would be safer there, but then again it wasn’t actually safer, so maybe not.) (Everyone knew the Captain would never get a blue ticket. And that would be a hundred times worse, Steve here in Europe and Bucky back home, than it had been the other way around.)

Steve shook off the cobwebs of melancholy that were clinging to him, smiling at Bucky as their hands found each other. They walked silently, hand in hand, along the dirt lane between snow-covered, moonlit fields, and Steve’s heart swelled with love for the man next to him. When they got to the gate to “their” farm, Steve tugged Bucky to a stop, and turned them to face each other.

Bucky blinked at him. “What’s up, punk?” 

Steve paused, marshaling his words, and pulled out his dog tags, letting the metal swing and glint in the moonlight. “Thing is… Well, you know, I got no one back home they’d send the telegram to, ‘cept your folks. And they’ve always known we were close, they’d- Anyway, the Howlies all know how we are, and they don’t care-” He shook his head sharply, as if to clear all those thoughts, and refocused on his dog tags. He unlatched the spare, stared at it for a moment, then held it out to Bucky. “I thought… I was hoping… Will you trade with me? Be mine, make me yours?”

Bucky’s eyes got big and wet, and he had to swallow hard a couple of times. His hands shook as he fished his own tags out from under his shirt. “You an’ me, punk. Til the end of the line.” He unlatched his own spare and swapped it with the one in Steve’s hand, and then, almost ceremoniously, they relatched the new tag onto the chain with the old one. Bucky laughed wetly. “Leastways I’ll never forget my wedding anniversary. God, Stevie, I love you so much!” He pressed close, bodies molded to each other, and kissed Steve passionately.

When they needed to pull back to catch their breaths, Steve grinned at Bucky. “Now, c’mon, we have a marriage to consummate, and a wedding night to enjoy!” They laughed together as they ran up the lane.


End file.
